


'63 is the Start

by nearly_romance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 60s AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearly_romance/pseuds/nearly_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A diary from Stiles' point of view focused mainly on a guy called Derek, and his feelings towards him and what happens between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'63 is the Start

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying out a new style of writing compared to my typical 3rd person narrative. I hope that the style is easy to read and follow. If you have any critiques feel free to share them as long as they're constructive. I hope you enjoy.

September 6th 1963

I got that part time job at the bar. It’s good, not too busy but then Beacon Hills is not exactly the biggest place in the world. They get a fair few customers - mostly at night but there’s the odd person who comes in the day. I’m going to be starting tomorrow and I’m doing weekends. I’m glad it means I can help Dad out with the money, I won’t get paid much but anything helps.

September 7th 1963  
I know I’m not meant to think like this and all but this guy was a total hunk. He was muscled like no one I’ve ever seen and that leather jacket he wore just made him look even better. He was a bit intimidating but that just makes him hotter somehow. Him and his girlfriend (I think)came to the bar yesterday and they had a thing for whiskey to say the least, I don’t know who she is either but I’ve seen her round. No one has looked as good as this guy ever. Lydia doesn’t come close but then again she’s a girl I don’t think she’d appreciate being compared to a guy. Jackson wouldn’t be too happy either.

September 10th 1963  
Dad’s happy I got the job but he says he doesn’t want my money. He told me to save it over the next year and then I can get a deposit for my own place or something when I finish senior year next summer. I guess that’s a good idea I can get on my own two feet when I get a job, it’s not like I can afford college.

September 22nd 1963  
Leather jacket hunk came in today, I think he’s called Derek it’s what some guy called him. He was on his own this time. That girl wasn’t with him, I don’t know why but that makes me kind of happy. I should probably feel bad but I don’t.

September 23rd 1963  
I’ve got to have a crush on that Derek. I know I’m not one of those ‘gays’ my dad had to kick out of some bar a week or so ago. I can’t be I like girls. I know I do. I liked Lydia for god knows how long. It’s probably nothing. It’s just this Derek.

September 29th 1963  
Derek came again today and I swear he’s half of what I write about in this. Him and this ‘Kate’ have split up, I guess she was the girl he sat with his arm around a couple weeks ago. He was pretty angry when he was talking to his friend about it yesterday. He came to get a drink earlier and I shot him a smile and he gave me one back and it was the best smile I’ve ever seen.

October 5th 1963  
I got in a conversation with Derek today. Sure he looks a bit scary but he’s cool. It wasn’t much of a conversation, he told me about how he’s a mechanic and that he owns a garage on the other side of town and how he’d been a lot busier recently because of how many cars there were and so on. We’d have talked longer but there were other people waiting to be served. I would’ve ignored them happily to keep talking to him but I’d have been fired.

October 19th 1963  
Me and Derek have been having loads of chats whenever he comes to the bar. I’ve started working evenings in the week now so I see him more often now. He’s really nice. I wish I could just ask him out or something. I know it’s stupid and I shouldn’t even think like that but I can’t help it. I hope he doesn’t find out.


End file.
